1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test adapater for use with a measuring instrument.
2. Background Information
Test adapters are available from manufacturers and subsupplies of measuring instruments using the 4-conductor measuring technique. It is known to design the points of contact of the test section as resilient contact clips. Each of these contact clips is connected by a wire to the inner conductor of the associated coaxial connector. At the interfaces between the connector and the wire and between the wire and the point of contact, abrupt changes in the characteristic impedances of the lines occur, which result in undesired reflections that invalidate the measurement result. Furthermore, a potential in the vicinity of the test adapter, e.g., the operator's hand, may disturb the field in the area of the test adapter in such a way as to affect the measurement result.